Psychotic
by KatBlue
Summary: Spuffy all the way. Spike and Buffy are getting along, until she goes psycho on Spike when she gets scratched by a demon. Not a specific season, Joyce is alive and Buffy’s single.
1. Chapter 1

Psychotic. Spuffy all the way. Spike and Buffy are getting along, until she goes psycho on Spike when she gets scratched by a demon. Not a specific season, Joyce is alive and Buffy's single. The story is divided into two chapters but I was lazy and didn't feel like waiting to add another chapter later. So here is the whole story.

Buffy is running after Spike through the cemetery. She looks mad and Spike has no idea why, but he decides that running is the best solution. They arrive on the streets and Spike takes a sharp turn towards Main Street.

Buffy has a crossbow in her hands and shoots Spike. The arrow hits one of Spike's legs making him fall onto the ground. She catches up to him and puts aside the crossbow. Buffy pulls out a stake from her jacket and is ready to stake the evil vampire. Spike looks at her with wide eyes and quickly trips her making her fall. Spike chooses this time to make a run for it, again.

Spike doesn't make it too far because of his injury. He leans against a wall and is in a lot of pain. Spike tries to reach over to the arrow to take it out, but he looks up and sees Buffy in front of him with the stake in her hand.

"Buffy, what's wrong?" asks Spike, desperate to know why she is attacking him as he keeps moving away from her, dragging himself against the wall for support.

"You're a vampire," says Buffy in a monotone voice. "I'm a Vampire Slayer. Get the picture." Buffy thrust the stake to Spike's…

Three days earlier, Buffy is sparring with Spike in the gym in the back room of the magic shop. Spike has been a lot of help in the last couple of months and Buffy appreciates that. She's grown accustomed to him and so has everyone else. Even Giles took a liking to him. Spike had helped keep Buffy on her toes with her training. He kept her fit and up to date with tactical and strategies, which Giles and Spike came up with together.

As for Spike and Xander, they too are getting along. This is a surprise to everyone. Their tastes in strange yet comical television dramas bring the two close. Buffy is just glad that everyone has learned to trust and appreciate Spike as she has.

Later that day, Spike is invited to the Summers home for a home cooked meal by Joyce. Spicy chicken wings, something that Spike would never pass down. Joyce had always liked Spike. He was a good conversation starter and isn't worried too much of what anyone thinks of him.

Dawn has always loved Spike. He is like the big brother she never had, but she still thinks he's hot. She also sees the obvious that Buffy never sees and that is, Spike is in love with Buffy. Dawn also believes that somewhere deep inside, Buffy loves him, too.

"I'm craving for some ice cream," says Buffy as she finishes six spicy chicken wings, a side salad, and rice. She gets up with her plate and looks at everyone, who is staring at her. "What?"

"Honey," says Joyce. "Are you pregnant?"

"Mom!"

"That's a good one, Mom," says Dawn, laughing at Buffy's reaction.

"So, who's the bloke?" asks Spike with a smirk. Buffy glares at Spike.

"Buffy, don't go psycho on Spike," says Joyce. "I was kidding." Joyce leads her daughter over to the kitchen.

"How could you say that?" asks Buffy to her mom once the two are in the kitchen. "It really just wasn't the right thing to say." Buffy washes the dishes in the sink and sticks them into the dishwasher.

"Buffy," says Joyce as she walks over to the frig to pull out the ice cream. "It was a joke and everyone took it as that. Though you have been eating a lot lately."

"I'm not pregnant. Really." Buffy finishes putting the dishes in the dishwasher and heads over to the cupboards to take some bowls out.

"Oh, I see. You thought the comment would be hurting Spike's feelings?"

"No. I mean…Sort of. I'm confused. Why do guys make me feel this way? Even vampire guys?"

"Guys are guys, sweetheart. No matter what species they are. Spike is one of the nice guys. I think you should give him a chance. You seem to care of what he thinks."

"I do, don't I?" Buffy pulls out the whipped cream from the frig and sprays some on top of the Sundaes in the bowls that Joyce is making. She sticks her finger in one of the sundaes and sighs. "It tastes good."

"Come on." Joyce hands Buffy two bowls and she takes two others into the living room, where Spike and Dawn are already fighting for the movie that they want to watch. "Children, calm down or I'll put you in time out."  
"Mom, we're not five," says Dawn.

"But you're acting like five," says Joyce as she hands Dawn her sundae.

"Sorry, Joyce," says Spike. "I'm just a little tired of watching Dawn's pick. Love you, nibblet, but give it a rest with the twisted comedies."

"Yeah, I'm with Spike," says Buffy as she hands Spike a sundae. He takes it and looks at her, surprised that she is agreeing with him. "Let's watch something with action."

"Oh, no," says Spike as he rolls his eyes at Buffy.

"What's wrong with that?"

"You criticize every action scene every time we watch an action flick. I'll bloody go bonkers if I have to sit and watch you criticize that the scene is totally fake."

"I do not." Buffy looks at Joyce and Dawn. "Do I?"

"Just a little too much Slayer Buffy," says Dawn.

"Fine. I'll be quiet," says Buffy with a little pout.

"Alright then," says Spike grabbing one of the movies on top of the coffee table. "How about Ms. Congeniality? I love that Sandra Bullock chick."

"Me, too," says Dawn. "Though I liked her work on Speed. Keanu Reeves is so hot." Everyone looks at Dawn. "What?"

"I agree," says Buffy with a smirk. "He's kind of dreamy."

"Ah, come on, you guys," says Spike. "That wanker's gay."

"Alright, stop arguing and put on the movie," says Joyce.

The movie starts and they all get comfy on the sofa. Joyce and Dawn are on the left side of the sofa, covered up with blanket. Buffy and Spike are on the right side, close together and sharing a blanket of their own, though Spike doesn't need it.

In the part of the movie where Bullock's character is telling her partner Benjamin Bratt "You think I'm gorgeous... You want to kiss me... You want to hug me... You want to love me... You want to smooch me... You want to hug me." Buffy gets closer to Spike to get much more comfortable. She likes laying her head on his shoulder and Spike likes having her there, too.

The movie is over and Spike and Buffy fell asleep as the credits start to roll. Dawn and Joyce smile at how cute they look together. The two then decide to head upstairs and leave the two on the sofa.

The next morning, Buffy stirs awake and sees Spike at her side. Her eyes widen and she sits up straight. Spike notices that Buffy has pulled away and he opens his eyes.

"Morning," says Spike. "Sleep comfortably?"

"Yeah," replies Buffy. She gets up from the sofa and heads to the stairs. Buffy smiles at him before she goes upstairs.

Spike gets up and realizes that the windows are covered with black sheets, so that the sun would not come in. The Summers family took him in well. All he needed was a room. He was happy to have such kind people to be with, especially Buffy. He goes over to the stairs and looks up. He could still smell her scent by the stairs and he loves it.

Buffy is half way up the stairs and she could sense Spike by the stairs. She turns around and sits on one of the steps. Buffy is expecting him to come up, but he doesn't. He just stays there and she stays in the same spot for a while until her mom comes down the stairs.

Later on that day, Buffy heads to the magic shop to get a little training. She waits for night to come, so that Spike could spar with her again. Xander offers, but she says she wants to spar with Spike and she didn't want to hurt Xander.

After their sparring session, Buffy is pumped up and ready to patrol. Spike accompanies her as they walk through the cemetery using their heightened senses to search for demons and vampires.

"I so want to do that thing Sandra Bullock did in the movie," says Buffy. "It could work on vampires, male preferably. I think she could take one."

"Yeah, but don't use it on me," says Spike. "Poor dude who has to live through that. I'd ask for a stunt double."  
"No way. I'd do the stunts myself if I were a movie star."

"Is that so?"

"I'm like in a Hollywood horror flick every week, except I don't get killed that often." Spike smiles at her, raises his eyebrow and looks at her.

Suddenly, a brown demon with green eyes pops out of the bushes. He growls at the two, who have no idea what type of demon it is. They begin to fight him, but realize he is pretty strong. The demon tosses Spike into a tombstone on his back.

"Bloody hell," says Spike at the pain.

"Spike!" says Buffy when she sees the demon toss Spike.

"Watch out!"

"Not so fast, buddy." Buffy grabs the demon's arm and twists it. The demon growls at her and then smacks her on the face with his other arm. Buffy falls to the ground hard. The demon starts to slash at her and scratches her on her shoulder. "That's my favorite jacket!" Buffy pops back and gives a round house kick. She continues to beat him back, until he is near a large pointy branch, then she pushes him into it and it goes through its heart.

Spike gets up and walks over to Buffy. He looks at the demon, which is not moving and its green blood is dripping all over the floor.

"Right then," says Spike as he looks at Buffy. "No one messes with your jacket. Got that."

"You know I get that from you," says Buffy.

"What?"

"Yeah, you never let me touch your duster."

"This incident right here proves it. You'll mess it up."

"Fine." Buffy rolls her eyes and walks off.

"Come on. Don't be that way." Spike follows her down the block.

As they arrive at the house, Buffy heads straight to the bathroom to check her wound. Spike follows her. Buffy takes off her jacket and sees that the wound isn't too deep. Spike grabs the peroxide and cotton balls to clean her wound. Buffy rolls her eyes and sits down on the toilet seat and lets Spike clean her wound.

"Why don't you rest a while?" says Spike as he finishes cleaning her wound.

"Yeah, I kind of feel a little wonky," says Buffy. She heads to her room as Spike puts away the peroxide.

Buffy begins to stir in her bed, back and forth. She starts to get these strange dreams that taunt her over and over again. They won't let her wake up. She is sweating and is completely soaked from head to feet. Buffy finally wakes up breathing heavily. She doesn't remember what she dreamt about, but decides not to sleep anymore.

The next day, Buffy heads over to the magic shop to talk to Giles about the whole ordeal. Giles does a couple of hmm's and ohh's, then takes off his glasses. Buffy puts her hands on her hips and glares at him.

"Giles, this is not helping," says Buffy, exasperated because Giles is not paying attention to her.

"Buffy, I'll need to look this up, but if I remember well, the demon has some poison in its claws," says Giles.

"Poison?" Buffy gets really worried. "Does this mean I'm going to die?"

"No, it's…I don't remember, but I'm looking it up. You did cleanse the wound."

"Yeah, Spike did."

"Well, that's good." Giles starts to look at a book in search for Buffy's description of the demon that attacked her.

"Fine, I'll be out back sparring. Tell Spike I'm in the back."

"Alright." Giles waves his hand as he keeps reading the books in front of him.

A couple minutes later, Willow and Tara enter the magic shop and see Giles hard at work, surrounded by tons of books. The two Wicca's go up to him.

"What's going on?" asks Willow.

"Buffy and Spike got attacked by a demon that scratched her and possibly could be poisonous," Giles explains.

"You mean Buffy could die?" Willow sits down.

"Oh, sweetie, Buffy is not going to die," says Tara as she looks at Giles. "Right?"

"Um, not sure, but I think I've found the demon here," says Giles. He turns the book over and lets the girls take a look.

"He's kind of ugly," says Willow.

"The Psychoas demon is a higher level demon that puts its victims into hysterics when it scratches them." Giles looks at both Willow and Tara.

"Well, I'm sure Buffy's okay."

Suddenly they hear a loud bang out back. The three of them turn their eyes to the back door. They can hear Buffy possibly breaking everything in the room.

"Who wants to go first?" asks Giles.

"You're her watcher," says Willow standing up and taking one step away. "You should go."

"Gee, thanks." Giles take off his glasses, so that they will not break when he faces Buffy. He walks over to the door and is about to open it, when the little bell on the front door rings and in comes Spike. They all look at him.

"What?" asks Spike.

"Spike, we need you," says Willow. Spike raises his eyebrow at Willow and then looks at Tara.

"Willow, I really like you and all, but you know…I thought you were…"

"Spike, not like that." Willow hits him in the arm.

"Ouch."

"Spike, it concerns Buffy," says Giles as he walks over to him. He is happy to know that he does not have to go inside that gym with Buffy.

"What's that about Buffy?" says Spike growing concerned. "Is she alright?"

"Yes, she's fine, but right now not in a good mood. You see the demon that attacked the two of you last night is a Psychoas."

"Don't tell me the demon scratching her turns her into a demon?"

"No, worse."

"What could be worse?" Spike hears a loud crash in the back room. He knows it's Buffy and decides to head over to the gym

Upon entering the gym, he sees the mats thrown all over the place, ripped up. The dummy outfit Xander used to wear to spar with Buffy is thrown into pieces and its pieces are scattered all over the room. He finally sees Buffy talking to herself.

"Buffy?"

"I need to keep up, I need to keep up," says Buffy, repeating over and over again. Spike touches her shoulder and she swings around, hitting Spike in the face. Spike falls back.

"Bloody hell!" says Spike. "You almost broke my nose."

"You," says Buffy pointing at him as if he has done something wrong.

"Me?"

Buffy stands up and glares at him. Spike doesn't like how she is looking at him. She walks around him and looks at him up and down. Then she sniffs him a bit. Spike stays still awaiting for what she will say or do next.

"Buffy," says Spike trying to see if she could let him talk. "Listen, the demon that scratched you has poisoned you and it's affecting..."

Buffy grabs Spike by his shirt and tosses him to the door. The door smashes, allowing Spike to go right through it and landing on the magic shop's floor upfront. Giles, Tara, and Willow come over to Spike and help him up. Buffy comes out of the back room like she is on a rampage. She sets her eyes on Spike, who is still trying to get up.

"Oh, I don't like the way she's looking at you, Spike," says Willow.

"Yeah, me either," says Spike.

"I think you better run," says Giles.

"Right," says Spike. "Get out of the way." Spike grabs his duster and hits the road. Giles grabs the table in the middle of the room and pushes it towards Buffy. It hits her in the gut hard, giving Spike some time. Buffy gets really angry and pushes the table hard to the side, breaking a bookshelf on its way.

Giles, Willow, and Tara stand back and they watch Buffy grab a crossbow and a stake. She then exits the shop heading after Spike.

Chapter 2.

A second later Xander enters the shop. He sees that a bookshelf is broken along with the door to the gym and the table, too. Xander walks over to the three.

"What I miss?" asks Xander.

"Oh, just Buffy going crazy," says Willow picking up some of the books from the floor.

"Why is she crazy? I mean, I know we all can go a little crazy now and then, but…"

"It's the demon she and Spike faced last night," says Giles. "It has poisoned her and its affects make her act crazy."

"Spike didn't do a very good job of calming her down," says Tara. "Buffy is out there chasing him with a crossbow."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" says Xander. "Let's hit the books and get an antidote before she kills Spike."

"You care about Spike now?"

"Okay, he could be annoying at times, but so can I. He's a pretty nice guy once you get to know him."

"I feel like you're not telling us everything, Xander."  
"What do you mean?"

"About your sudden friendship with Spike."

"What are you getting at Tara?" asks Willow.

"Okay, so Spike's told me a couple of Angel stories I really thought were hilarious. We both don't like Angel; we have something in common, so there."

"That makes sense."

"Um, could we get back to the task at hand?" says Giles.

"Maybe there is a spell," says Willow.

"We should only use that as a last resort, Willow," says Tara.

"We need to hurry," says Giles. "She could come after us next."

Buffy is running after Spike through the cemetery. She looks mad and Spike has no idea why, but he decides that running is the best solution. They arrive on the streets and Spike takes a sharp turn towards Main Street.

Buffy has a crossbow in her hands and shoots Spike. The arrow hits one of Spike's legs, making him fall onto the ground. She catches up to him and puts aside the crossbow. Buffy pulls out a stake from her jacket and is ready to stake the evil vampire. Spike looks at her with wide eyes and quickly trips her, making her fall. Spike chooses this time to make a run for it, again.

Spike doesn't make it too far because of his injury. He leans against a wall and is in a lot of pain. Spike tries to reach over to the arrow to take it out, but he looks up and sees Buffy in front of him with the stake in her hand.

"Buffy, what's wrong?" asks Spike, desperate to know why she is attacking him as he keeps moving away from her, dragging himself against the wall for support.

"You're a vampire," says Buffy in a monotone voice. "I'm a Vampire Slayer. Get the picture." Buffy thrusts the stake to Spike's chest, but Spike grabs it just inches away from his heart. He continues to pull it away from his chest with all his might.

Suddenly, a dart comes flying over to the two. The dart hits Buffy right on the butt and she drops the stake in her hand. She tries to pull out the dart, but realizes that it's a tranquilizer. Buffy begins to get a little drowsy and then falls to the floor.

Spike is relieved and he sees the Scooby's coming over to where Buffy is laying. Xander has the tranquilizer and hands it over to Giles.

"Tara, Willow, go help Spike," says Xander. "I'll take Buffy." Xander goes down and picks up a sleeping Buffy. They all head back to the magic shop. Xander places Buffy on the table as Willow and Tara help Spike sit down.

"Why is she like this?" asks Spike. "Why did she go after me?"

"Did you make her angry when you talked to her?" asks Willow as she pulls the arrow out of Spike's leg. Spike holds in the pain, but his veins on his forehead show it hurts.

"I didn't. She hit me and then she started acting strange."

"She's kind of gone psycho," says Xander. "Willow, how's the antidote coming?"

"I think this will do," says Willow. "We can put it in the tranquilizer and inject it into her."

"We should do it before she gets up."

Buffy starts to stir on the table and everyone looks at her. She opens her eyes and the first person she sees is Spike. Buffy tries to get up, but Xander pulls her down. She is still weak and he keeps her down. He then decides to do something crazy, but that will help keep Buffy down. Xander climbs up on top of the table and gets on top of Buffy.

"Xander, get off me," says Buffy trying to push him off.

"This is for your own good, Buff," says Xander. "Willow, hurry up before she throws me."

"I'm going," says Willow as she walks over to the table with the tranquilizer. "Turn her."

Xander turns Buffy around and Willow injects her on her butt. Buffy begins to get weak again and stops struggling.

"Did it work?" asks Spike. "Um, Xander, could you get off of her."

"Oh, yeah," says Xander realizing he didn't need to be on top of her to hold her down. He gets off of her and Buffy is a little confused about why he is on top of her.

"What happened?" asks Buffy as she slowly sits up. "Ouch." She rubs her butt, where the two tranquilizers hit her.

"You went completely bonkers," says Spike. "Especially on me. I guess I'm special."

"I'm sorry." Buffy gets off the table and goes up to Spike.

"It's okay." Spike grins at her and gets up. He has a limp as he goes up to her. Spike grabs her hand and kisses it. "I forgive you." Buffy gives Spike a smile. "Come on, I'll walk you home."

The two head for the door and exit the magic shop. Buffy helps Spike walk and they walk slowly because of his injury to his leg. They stay quiet for the long walk to Buffy's and as they get to the door they finally face each other.

"Well, you're here," says Spike. "See you tomorrow."

"Spike?" says Buffy pulling him lightly on the arm. "Don't go." Spike turns to her and sees her eyes pleading him not to go. He could not say no to those green eyes that have a worried expression.

"Don't feel guilty because you tried to kill me."

"I'm not…I mean I am, but…" Buffy sighs and thinks for second of what to say. "Can you stay, please?" Spike stares at her and then moves closer to the door. Buffy opens it and lets him in first. "Mom, I'm home." Buffy goes around to the kitchen and sees a note left from her mom. Next to the note is a container full of macaroni and cheese and on the side, a full steak. Buffy comes back to where Spike is waiting. "Mom's not home and neither is Dawn, but we got food."

"I guess we're all set. I'll stay until your mom comes home."

"I'm going to go take a nice warm bath. I so need one." Buffy starts to climb up the stairs. "Well, aren't you coming?"

"Me?"

"I need someone to lather my back." Buffy grins at him from the top of the stairs. Spike smiles back at her and starts to climb up the stairs with her.

Buffy begins to fill the tub with hot water and then she pours in some bubble bath gel. The gel is making the water bubble up. Buffy pulls off her clothes and gets into the bath, just as Spike limps his way into the bathroom.

"Hmmm, this feels good." Buffy closes her eyes as she relaxes in the soothing bath bubbles. "You really should try this. It works wonders in tension."

"I'm not tense."

"Right." Buffy pulls her pink puffa and lathers it with bath gel. She mixes it with water and begins to lather her legs, lifting them way up, so Spike could see it. Then she hands the puffa to Spike, so he can lather her back. Buffy moves forward a little and Spike gets on his knees to lather Buffy's back. "Come on, you need this more than I do." Buffy tries to get at his shirt, but Spike pulls away.

"No, baths and me don't mix."

"It's not bad."

"That's the point."

"Spike, don't be a baby. Come on, there is plenty of room here for you."

"Um, I think not." Spike gives Buffy her puffa back. Buffy then gives him a pouty look. Spike sighs and begins to take off his shirt. Buffy gives him a smile and looks away, so he can have some privacy. He then dips into the tub in front of Buffy. Buffy wraps her legs around him and he felt pretty comfortable.

"Look at you. You are so tense." Buffy begins to massage his shoulders and Spike begins to feel like he's in heaven. "How does that feel?"

"Good." Spike closes his eyes and relaxes as Buffy continues to massage his shoulders.

"See, I knew you would like it."

"I like it a lot."

"Spike?"

"What?" Spike has his eyes closed, enjoying the pleasure of Buffy's massage.

"Are we together?" Buffy puts her hands down.

"Together as in the tub or…" Spike turns his head around to look at her.

"Or…"

"What do you think?"

"I don't know. I like the way we are now. Comfortable. Kind of taking it slow."

"Slow is good for me."

"Okay." Buffy smiles and decides to lather his back when he turns around.

Suddenly, the front door opens and it's Joyce. She heads over to the kitchen and sees that Buffy is already home. The note she left on the counter is no longer there. Joyce then heads upstairs.

"Buffy, I'm home," says Joyce as she turns to Buffy's room, but then decides to check the bathroom first. "Is Spike going to be…?" Joyce opens the door and is shocked to see Buffy and Spike in the bath together. Buffy stops massaging Spike and he opens his eyes. "Buffy, could you come out here for a moment." Joyce looks away, while she is saying this.

"Sure," replies Buffy as she grabs the nearest towel and gets out of the tub. She wraps herself with the towel and steps out of the bathroom. The expression on her mother's face worries her as she closes the door to the bathroom. Her mother walks over to her bedroom and paces a little. Buffy follows her with her head down.

"Buffy, what were you thinking?" says Joyce.

"We weren't doing anything, Mom," says Buffy. "We were just bathing."

"Together. Naked and together in the tub, in my house."

"Okay, it sounds bad, but…"

"Buffy, I need to know that I can trust you and that you'll be careful."

"Mom, I am. We're taking it slow. I don't want to repeat myself. My relationships with Angel and Riley were like full speed ahead. I don't want that with Spike. Maybe if I do it this way, he won't leave, too."

"Sweetheart, I don't think that Spike would ever leave you. He loves you too much to ever do a stupid thing like that."

"I think he'd like that you said that." Buffy smiles at her mom.

Downstairs, Dawn enters the house with a bag. She tosses on the floor and heads upstairs, then heads straight to the bathroom. Dawn is surprised to see Spike in the tub naked. Her eyes stare to the lower part of his body.

"Dawn," says Spike. "Eyes up here."

"Sorry," says Dawn blushing. "Did you and Buffy have sex?"

"No."

"So, you're bathing together?"

"Yes. Look could you hand me that towel?"

"Are you like together?"

"Sort of."

"That is so great. God, it was about time she opened her eyes."

"Yeah, I know."

"Aren't you happy?"

"I'd be if you give me that towel."

"Where is your duster?" Dawn sees Spike's clothes on the floor, but the duster is not in the room.

"Dawn, don't even think…"

"I always wanted to try it on."

"Dawn, come back here!"

Buffy and Joyce hear Spike yelling at Dawn. They see Dawn run out of the bathroom and down the stairs. Buffy heads over to the bathroom.

"What's going on?" asks Buffy.

"Your little sister is messing with my duster," replies Spike. "Now, could you hand me that…"

"Dawn, bring it up here. I always wanted to try it, too." Buffy grabs all the towels and his clothes and pulls them away from Spike's reach.

"Buffy, don't you…"

Dawn arrives with the duster on her. She starts to model for Buffy and Spike. Spike is hopping mad and wants to jump out of the tub.

"Oh, sweetheart, it looks good on you," says Joyce as she comes over to the bathroom.

"I know," says Dawn. "Can I borrow it?"

"No!" replies Spike.

"Here, let me try it on," says Buffy as her sister hands her the duster.

"Buffy, don't make me come out of this tub," says Spike trying to sound threatening. The three Summers women look at him.

"I don't mind." Buffy starts to look at herself in the mirror. "I do look cute in this."

Spike splashes some water in the tub and folds his arms on his chest.

"I like to try it," says Joyce. Buffy hands it over to her mother. She puts it on and looks at herself. "It's very nice."

"Mom, you look cool," says Dawn.

"I am cool."

Spike rolls his eyes. He can't do anything to get his duster away from these women. He's stuck in the tub naked. Spike would not dare get out and expose himself to Joyce and Dawn.

"I think you're cool, Joyce," says Spike trying to get on at least one of their good graces. Joyce looks at him and smiles.

"Thank you, Spike, but I want to see it on with my boots," says Joyce as she heads over to her room. The girls follow, leaving Spike alone in the bathroom.

"Ah, come on," says Spike as he rolls his eyes again. He looks around the bathroom, but no luck. Buffy took everything that he could use to cover himself. Spike waits impatiently. "I'm getting pruny here!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3. Final chapter.

Half an hour later, Spike is still in the bathtub, all pruny as he had said and with a pout on his lips. Buffy enters the bathroom, with a smile and is wrapped up in only a towel. Spike looks up at her with cold eyes.

"Spike, I'm so sorry," says Buffy as she closes the door and locks it. She faces him with a solemn expression on her face, but beneath it is almost smiling.

"You better be," says Spike, not paying any attention to her face. "I'm going to look like an old lady when I get out of here."

"Spike, it's not about this."

"Then what?" He finally faces her as she flashes her most afraid look. She turns away because she can't help but keep a straight face.

"It's your duster. Dawn and I wanted to try it on at the same time and…"

"AND!"

"We sort of ripped it." Buffy turns to face him just to catch the expression on Spike's face turn from surprise to pissed off.

"WHAT!" Spike almost jumps out of the tub, but holds himself down.

"Mom's trying to sew it back right now. It will be as good as new." Buffy pulls away from the tub, just incase he wants to go psycho on her at the very moment.

"That's it. You are so dead. I'm sorry Joyce, but today you're going to be motherless." Spike gets out of the tub. He doesn't care if he is exposing himself. Spike then pulls Buffy's towel off of her and wraps it around his waist. Buffy starts to laugh and Spike lifts his eyebrow up, wondering what is so funny. He sees her leaning on the sink holding her stomach, then he realizes that she has a bra and underwear on.

"What's so bloody funny?"

"You." Buffy walks over to him. "You think I'm dumb. Come on, Spike. Oh my gosh, the look on your face. It was priceless."

"What?"

Buffy comes closer to him. Caressing his cheek, she looks deep into his blue eyes. She smiles at him and he tries to figure her out, but nothing comes to mind. His brain must have gotten pruny, too because nothing in his body works. He wants to move because he is so angry at Buffy, but his brain doesn't do anything about it.

"Spike." Buffy then leans in and kisses him on the lips. She sucks his bottom lip a little, then pulls away. He looks at her surprised that she has made the first move because he wanted to do the first move and it's not fair, he says in his mind.

"Is that an apology because you're going to have to do better than that?" Spike gives her a grin.

"You are so mean." Buffy hits him on his chest lightly. "You know we could still burn that duster if we wanted to."

"No, please. I'm sorry." He caresses her cheek, then puts his other hand on her waist. The towel drops to the ground and Spike pulls Buffy closer to him.

"I thought you were going to punish me, not reward me." Buffy grins at him.

"I figure that I'd go psycho on you." Spike captures her lips with his and their tongues begin to dance around with each other. With his other hand on her waist, he lowers it down to grab her butt. Buffy lets out a moan, but all is interrupted by her mom.

"Buffy, sweetheart," says Joyce. "Other people have to use the bathroom tonight."

They release each other and Buffy rolls her eyes as she looks at the door. She is still leaning up against a naked Spike and not wanting to pull away from him. He gives her a grin and puts his hands on her hips, pushing her lightly away from him, even though he didn't want to. Spike picks up the towel and wraps it around his waist.

"Alright, Mom," says Buffy. "We're coming out." Buffy looks down as Spike is about to unlock the bathroom door. He stops and then looks back at Buffy. "You're clothes are in my room. You can change there."

"Thanks," says Spike. He steps out of the bathroom and sees Joyce in the hallway. Spike smiles at her, then he heads over to Buffy's room. Joyce turns her head over to Buffy, who is coming out of the bathroom. She then hands Buffy the towels she had taken away from the bathroom.

"Clean up," says Joyce. "And please put this on." Joyce hands her a silky robe of hers.

"I will," replies Buffy. "Thanks." She grabs the towels and puts them in their place. Then she places the rug down on the floor and unplugs the tub. Buffy turns around and puts the robe on, then heads over to her room.

Spike is already dressed and he likes what she is wearing as she enters the room. Buffy notices his stare and blushes a little. She walks over to him as he sits down on the bed next to his duster. Their eyes meet as Buffy sits down next to him.

"You're not that pruny," says Buffy as she touches his hands.

"I guess I was exaggerating," says Spike as he holds on to her hand in his.

"I am sorry about the duster. I just had to take the chance. Anyway, it was all Dawn's idea."

"Yeah, I need to get the niblet tomorrow."

"I like this. Us together and…" Buffy sighs. "It's nice. How's your leg?"

"Vampire healing and Tara should quit her day job to be a nurse."

"Did I say sorry about that?"

"Yeah, it's alright, luv." Spike pulls her hand up and kisses it. "Nice curtains. My favorite color." The curtains are black sheets rolled up at the top and when brought down, the whole window is covered.

"I didn't plan this." Buffy gives Spike an innocent face. She gets up and pulls the curtains down. Spike turns on the small lamp light.

"I'm kind of tired." Spike grabs his duster and places it on her desk chair. He then heads to the bed and sits down. Buffy walks over to him and begins to untie his boots. Spike's eyebrows go up.

"I don't like shoes on my bed." She smiles at him as she pulls the first boot off. "Spike?"

"What?"

"I don't know what I would have done if I'd killed you tonight."

"I know you wouldn't have. I'm too quick for you, luv."

"Too quick? You were dragging your leg with an arrow in it and if it wasn't for the tranquilizer that the guys shot at me, you'd be a big pile of dust."

"Thanks for making me feel better."

"I'm…I gotta stop saying that. I don't think it's enough."

"I forgive you for going psycho on me, so just forget about it. It's in the past." Spike swings his legs over onto the bed and moves over for Buffy to lie next to him.

Buffy begins to yawn, then she rests her head on Spike's chest. She wraps her arm around his waist and snuggles close to him. Spike puts his arm behind her head and looks at her as she closes her eyes. This is the closest he's ever been to her, besides the bathroom scene, especially in the tub. He enjoyed that more than anything.

"You're so incredibly wonderful," says Spike in a low voice. Buffy half hears him, but agrees with a nod. He caresses her cheek and kisses her on the top of her head. "Goodnight, luv." Spike closes his eyes and turns off the lamp light. He then feels Buffy's hand pull away from his waist and down his pants. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing," says Buffy with a grin that Spike doesn't see.

"Buffy…" He feels her hand unzip his pants and pull them down.

"Oh, Spike, relax. I'm just making it up to you."

"Your mum is down the hall and Dawny is in the next room."

"I can be quiet." Buffy gets close to his ear. "Can you?"

"Should have done this in the tub."

"I know, but you were so shy about getting in."

"I felt uncomfortable."

"Why?"

"Because…" Spike turns the light back on. "Because I want you so bad that I'd do anything to be near you. To touch you and hold you. I'm bloody in love with you and it's the best thing I've ever felt, dead and alive."

"I want you, too. Since the first day I met you. Okay, you were evil and annoying, but God you were hot."

"Thanks." Spike gives her a grin. "You were pretty amazing yourself. Was a tad jealous of you dancing with Xander."

"I was dancing with Willow, too. Were you jealous of her?"

"Couldn't help it. Our first fight, you packed some mean punches."

"Please don't tell me you were turned on by them."

"Next meeting."

Buffy laughs and sits up, facing Spike. She looks at his pants, which are partially open. Spike looks down and pulls them up. He looks at Buffy, who is upset of what he did.

"When does your mum leave for work tomorrow?"

"Early. She takes Dawn to school."

"Good then. Join me for an early shower." Spike gives that evil grin again and Buffy immediately gets what he means. "Now, let's sleep."

"Can I still…"

"No. Save it for tomorrow." Spike turns off the light again and closes his eyes.

"Spike?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you snore?"


End file.
